


Give and Take

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurities, Pillow Talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: It's hard to sleep. Moon's body is warm. It's strange to see her here, in his bed, in his arms. The scent of her shampoo wraps around him. Her very presence is light and sweet and comforting all at once."Am I greedy?" he whispers softly into the night.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'Greed', beta'd by the lovely Daidairo and Miraimisu <3

It is quiet. What should be a normal night.

The curtains flutter in a gentle breeze. The white panels of the window open up to a view of the cloudless night sky. Bright stars twinkle against a deep blue velvet, and even in his room, Gladion can make out the sound of the crashing waves against Aether's floating island. It's a comforting rhythm that he's grown used to over the years.

It's interrupted by the softness of Moon's breath, warm against his cheek.

Her eyes are closed, and she's still curled against him. One hand rests against his bare chest, her forehead tucked in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Black hair spreads like a curtain against his pale skin and the moonlight pools over her slender, unclothed form. She's beautiful and ethereal, a dream he can't match to reality.

And what happened between them tonight isn't what he would consider _normal_ in any way.

It's hard to sleep. Moon's body is warm. It's strange to see her here, in his bed, in his arms. The scent of her shampoo wraps around him. Her very presence is light and sweet and comforting all at once.

"Am I greedy?" he whispers softly into the night.

Greed was what destroyed his family. Greed for knowledge stole his father away. Greed for what she couldn't have drove his mother mad.

And for many years, Gladion swore that he'd never let himself follow their same path. It was easy at first. His childhood revolved around playing by his mother's rules. When he escaped his gilded cage, he always focused on what _needed_ to be done. Focused on stopping Lusamine's mad plans. He never had the time for passing whimsies or desires- had squashed his wants squarely in a corner of his heart, locked it tight and threw away the key.

Until he met Moon.

Carefree. Bright, like her namesake. She went on the island challenge just because it sounded fun. She climbed the tallest peaks, went deep into the jungles, just because it tickled her fancy.

She kissed him on a whim. Dragged him into bed, held him close, gave herself to him, because it was _her_ desire. And when she curls against him, the most blissful smile adorning her face, it is because she wants to.

Because she _wants_ him. Just as much as he wanted her all this time.

But is it right?

It's been hours since she fell asleep. Gladion's spent the time coming down from the initial, _pure_ joy to realizing what they've done- what _he's_ done. His breath comes out slowly as he gently tucks a stray strand of Moon's hair behind her ear. And though he doesn't move his hand from the base of her neck, it feels wrong to have her so close, so vulnerable and open to him.

It's ridiculous. He should close his eyes, get some sleep. But he can't stop staring at her, just as he can't stop the heavy thumping of his heart and the tension in his shoulders. Can't stop wondering, and catching his thoughts before they go too far.

"Gladion."

Her eyes are still closed, but a small frown creases Moon's brow. His breath hitches. Gray eyes flutter open no more than an inch away from his face.

He swallows. It was one thing to hold her while she was asleep, but now he can see the flecks in her eyes, remember how her lips taste, how her voice sounds with his name on her tongue.

"Couldn't sleep?" she whispers. She smiles, and it's so bright and pure and guileless that guilt stirs in the pit of his gut.

He shakes his head. "Did I wake you?"

"Were you planning on sneaking out?" Humor tinges her voice, a dimple crinkling on her cheek. "Leaving me all alone in your lonely big bed?"

"I wouldn't…" He hesitates. Denying the thought outright would be dishonest, so he settles for, "It wouldn't be fair to you."

A moment of silence, a deepening frown. Moon's eyes search his face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Her hand reaches out, caressing his cheek with familiarity, as if this isn't the first time she's held him like this. Though her hands are callused, her touch is soft. Caring. Far gentler than he could ever imagine.

He jerks away.

Immediately, she shifts in his arms. Her shoulders tense. "Gladion-"

"Nothing." He tries not to move. Moon's still so close, and it's _too close_. He needs his distance; needs to remind himself not to _want_ this. But he's already crossed that bridge, and he needs to deal with this now that he's already overstepped.

"It's not nothing." Her quiet voice ripples through the night, sending shivers along his skin. She looks like she belongs here, next to him, and he wants nothing more than to kiss her, to run his hands down her body like he did but hours ago, stir her soft sighs and pleased whimpers. He wants to hold her close, drown in the welcoming warmth of her gray eyes, embrace the light she shines into his life.

Instead, Gladion holds his breath. Moon doesn't approach again.

Hesitantly, she dips her head and bites her lip. "W-was it… bad?"

A jolt runs through him. That she would think that, after all his kisses, his urgent whispers, the way he lost himself in her… That she would imagine he hadn't enjoyed every moment of their time together-

He reaches out, his fingers ghosting along the curves of her face, coaxing her eyes up towards him. "No," he says tersely. "Moon, you… you were everything I could have ever imagined and more. So, so much more."

Her frown doesn't ease, and her shoulders remain tense. "Then… why?" she whispers. "Was I wrong? Did you not want-"

"No." He stops her again. "I wanted you."

"As I did you." She holds his gaze, gray eyes staring searchingly into his. "I enjoyed every second- every moment of it. And I thought you did, too. But you won't look at me, and you won't talk to me, and I know this isn't… _normal_ for either of us, but-"

"I'm scared."

It takes everything to force the two soft words out. Moon's eyes widen, and Gladion lets out a low sigh. Dipping his head, he closes his eyes, waiting for her rebuke.

"Yeah. All of this scares me, too."

Moon's voice is soft. She lets out a sigh when his gaze jerks up to meet hers. There's none of her usual strength and radiance, none of her usual conviction. She leans her head against his clavicle. Her breath is soft against his skin. Her hands, small and delicate, curl up against his chest.

Gladion hesitates. She looks so vulnerable and weak that it takes all his willpower not to pull her in his arms.

Instead, he swallows. It's not easy to see Moon like this. She's usually strong and unfazed by just about anything. He tries to laugh, but it comes out shaky and weak. "What could possibly scare you?"

"You."

He stiffens.

"Is it that surprising?" When she glances up, her frown's still there. "I really… _really_ like you, Gladion. More than just as a friend, or as just a lover. And I don't want to ruin what we have based on… whatever happened tonight, and I'm scared that I already have, because I was too greedy and I pushed you, and-"

Her voice breaks. She blinks, ducks her head, and something wet drips against his skin.

Something inside him snaps.

He wraps his arms around her, pulls her close. Buries himself against the dark mop of her hair, in the scent of _her_ , a mix of lavender and rose petals that he can never forget. He doesn't _want_ to forget.

"Gladion?"

Her voice is weak, but she eases so naturally against him. He hates doing this to her. He hates himself for making her cry, and all he wants is to see her smile and laugh. But even that, even then-

"I'm the greedy one," he whispers. "I'm the one who wants to be with you. But I'm scared that I'll take more than what I should; that I _want_ more from you than what you could possibly give." He falters. "I don't want that."

There's a tight silence. Moon doesn't move, and neither does he. There's only the rhythmic sound of the waves, of the wind through the window.

"Why would you think that?" she whispers. "Why would you think that you would ask from me more than I would give?" Her hands tighten around him, fastening him close to her. "You care about others. You care about me. You work hard for everyone's sake. Gladion, you're the kindest, gentlest, most amazing man I know."

His heart dips at her praise. "I'm not," he answers hoarsely. "Moon, I'm not... sure what to do. How to love you, like you deserve. I've seen first-hand what greed does to people. And I want _you_ so much, so much more than anything in my life, that it feels… it feels wrong."

He sighs, closing his eyes. It would take so little to let go, to accept this and accept her, but… he shudders. "My mother, my father. Faba, Guzma. They hurt others because of their greed. Because they wanted something more from the world than they had any right to. I don't want to end up hurting you, or anyone else, because I want more than you can offer."

Then, slowly, Moon answers, "You're not asking more than I can offer."

He glances down at her, at the small woman in his arms with bright gray eyes. The skin around her eyes is wet, but a hesitant smile graces her face.

"Moon," he breathes her name, frowning, protest ready. He's stopped when she leans forward and catches his mouth, her lips soft against his. Tender. Loving.

She pulls away after a moment. Gently, she brushes his bangs out of his face. "I want us to be friends. I want us to be together. But more than that, Gladion." She draws in a deep breath, before continuing, "I want us to be happy together. If that is all you want… isn't that alright?"

"I don't know," he whispers. "When I'm with you, I'm happy. It's a happiness that I want to keep with me all the time, and I just-" He shudders, closing his eyes. "You make me so happy that it can't be _right_ , can it, Moon?"

There's a soft sigh. A gentle hand against his cheek, running caresses until he opens his eyes and meets gray ones.

"It's not greedy to want to be happy."

Her eyes shine like her namesake, her smile is bright and soft. Her presence pierces through the darkness of the night, her warm arms wrapping themselves around him. It's enough, _she's_ always been enough. And as he breathes, as he leans against her, the tightness in his gut fades away.

"I love you, Moon." The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop himself. But then her smile brightens and the moonlight dances in her eyes.

"I love you too, Gladion."

He shivers, and then his mouth is on hers. She whimpers in his arms, her fingers digging into his hair, pulling him closer. He stops to catch his breath, and a flush dances on her pale skin, her eyes bright as she looks up to him.

"I'm sorry," he answers thickly. "But even after everything tonight, I can't believe that you would say that to me."

"Does it feel too greedy?"

He flushes at her teasing tone, her knowing smile. She chuckles, the adoration in her eyes matched only by the warmth of her kiss.

"Like I said, you're the kindest, gentlest, most amazing, and unselfish man I know." She rests her forehead against his, her fingers looping around the back of his neck. Her gray eyes stare deep into his own, a warm gray that wraps around him comfortingly. "But you know, Gladion, it's okay to be a little bit greedy from time to time."

He eyes her questioningly. Moon giggles then, before pushing him back against his pillow.

"For example," she murmurs, her lips grazing his ear, "I'd be happy if you were a little bit greedy with me tonight."

"Is that so?" A faint smile tugs on Gladion's lips. He trails his hands down to her hips, watching as her eyes brighten in the moonlight.

And when she kisses him, Gladion returns it with all the fervour and greed he can muster.


End file.
